


Queen's Own

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Series: Assorted Narnia Crossovers and AUs [28]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Companions (Valdemar), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Post-Book: The Last Battle (Narnia), Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: Susan tends to expect trees when she crosses into new worlds. She does not, generally speaking, expect magical telepathic horses.
Series: Assorted Narnia Crossovers and AUs [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/130539
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Queen's Own

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2/6/20 for [sholio](https://sholio.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: [Any fandom, any character, magic soulbonded horse AU](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7304848#cmt7304848).

Susan tried to keep her mind blank whenever she stepped into a new universe pool, since expectations would only cost her a potentially vital few seconds of adjustment when the new world inevitably threw something completely unforeseen at her, but it was a bit like not thinking of elephants on command: the mind always filled in the cracks with _something_ , which in her case was generally landscape, and more specifically trees.

Meeting the crystalline blue eyes of a Being that was definitely _not_ a white horse, physical similarities notwithstanding, and falling into a mental communion that reminded her, in a sideways fashion, of the feel of her hands wound deep in the living gold of Aslan's mane, was about as far from a forest as she could imagine.

 _Hello, Susan_ , the Being spoke into her mind with a brisk, maiden-aunt sort of tone; _I'm Merith, you are my Chosen, and if you're willing I can promise you an adventure with a worthy goal that will involve all the trees you seem to have been expecting_.


End file.
